This application claims priority from Sweden Application No. 0702754-3 filed on Dec. 12, 2007, which is incorporated here by reference.
There are many different devices for carrying labels on binder spines. Normal such devices are riveted pocket-shaped plastic pockets in which loose labels containing different information can be inserted. It sometimes happens that such label pockets loosen from the binder and the binder is then destroyed and must be scrapped, since no further on information is available on the content of the binder. Metal rivets suffer from the drawback that that they are able to soil adjacent binders, desks or any other object against which the binder is in contact. This applies particularly if the metal consists of aluminium, which blackens adjacent objects.
Other solutions are rigid, transparent plastic discs arranged so that can be inserted, with the respective angled edges, in suitable slotted recesses on the side of the binder, thereby retaining it in position with a receivable information label inside the same. These label holders risk being damaged or loosening easily from the binder by catching, or when the binder is opened. The action of sunlight may also impair its durability and fastening capacity.